Many types of recreational or amusement activities are known to recreation seekers. A portion of such activities involve the recreation seeker swinging through the air while suspended on a rope or the like. For many years, a popular practice has involved suspending a rope or the like from a tree or suitable structure that is near a body of water. A known recreational activity includes a recreation seeker swinging out over the body of water while grasping the rope before letting go to fall into the body of water.
Various detriments, however, can be associated with such known activities. For example, in some instances, a suitable tree or other structure may not be available near the desired body of water, or the water near a suitable tree or structure is not deep enough for the desired activity. Further examples of such detriments which can be associated with said activities include repetitiveness and/or lack of variety, which can lead to boredom.
The identification of problems, deficiencies, potential or actual benefits or advantages described herein are not admitted to be prior art.